Age of Equestria: The Return of Tambelon
MLP: Age of Equestria: The Return of Tambelon is a MLP fanfiction and webcomic created by digital artist MelSpyRose based on the show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic by Lauren Faust. It was in the works before the Season 9 finale. Summary The story takes place in the City of Tambelon where a donkey named, Bray Locksmith, meets Emperor Grogar before he releases him from being trapped inside a magic mirror in which he had been imprisoned by Starswirl the Bearded for millennia. Grogar makes Bray his servants before he sets out to get revenge on his enemies, destroy all of Equestria and all of pony-kind and expand his empire with Tambelon as its capital. In the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle helps Starswirl the Bearded find a book and tells him that she and her friends are going to the Crystal Empire to celebrate Flurry Heart's birthday party before Starswirl leaves to meet with the Pillars while Twilight and her friends make preparations to go visit Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart. Somewhere in Trottingham, a cloaked stallion named Courageous Heart says goodbye to one of his unicorn friends before he leaves his home to go to Ponyville and find Twilight Sparkle so that he can learn about magic and friendship. Little does every pony know is that Courageous Heart is no ordinary unicorn, but that he was born an alicorn and that his parents gave him a cloak to cover his wings so that no pony would suspect him to be a member of royalty. At the Crystal Empire, Twilight and her friends celebrate Flurry Heart's 3rd birthday party and Princess Cadence asks her sister-in-law if she's ever gotten to meet her crush, Flash Sentry, yet before she announces that she and Shining Armor are going to have another baby. Twilight and her friends congratulate Cadence for her pregnancy before they make a toast to the new prince or princess. Meanwhile, in the City of Tambelon, Emperor Grogar leads Bray to the Well of Souls where he uses his Necromancy to resurrect The Storm King before he makes him his general of the undead. After agreeing to work for him, Grogar decides to go to Tartarus to recruit an old friend of his before he can set out to find and recruit more villains who have been defeated or reformed by Twilight Sparkle and her friends. When the Mane 6 return to Ponyville at nighttime, Twilight sees a dark pony silhouette before she chases it into a dark alleyway. The mysterious cloaked figure stops at a dead-end before revealing himself. Twilight Sparkle and her friends meet Courageous Heart, a handsome Alicorn Stallion who wants to learn from the Princess of Friendship about magic, friendship and what it means to be an alicorn. Twilight and her friends agree to teach Courageous before they let him stay the night at the Castle of Friendship. In Tartarus, Grogar hypnotizes Cerberus before he reunites with his long-lost apprentice who is none other than Lord Tirek. Tirek introduces his protege, Cozy Glow, to his master before Grogar uses his dark magic to restore Tirek back to his mighty form and breaking the two villains out of Tartarus. Princess Celestia sees this in her vision before she wakes up from her nightmare and tells her sister, Princess Luna, that they must warn Twilight and her friends immediately. The next day, Twilight Sparkle takes Courageous Heart to the castle library where she begins to teach him how to use his alicorn magic. Then, Spike gives Twilight a message from Celestia, saying that it's urgent and she and her friends must come over to Canterlot immediately. Courageous asks Twilight if he can join her to Canterlot and she agrees before telling him that he's not the only one born an Alicorn because her niece was born an Alicorn too. Once Twilight and her friends make it to Canterlot, they go to the throne room where the Princesses, including Starswirl the Bearded, tells them that Grogar has returned to seek his revenge on ponykind. Twilight introduces Courageous Heart and Celestia believes that he might be the Chosen One from an ancient prophecy that was foretold after Grogar had been imprisoned. Twilight's cutie mark begins to flash before she and all of her friends go back to the Castle of Friendship where they find ten Cutie Marks hovering around the Cutie Map at the location of the City of Tambelon. Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, and Trixie Lulamoon meet up with Twilight and her friends before Sunset Shimmer returns from the other world to warn them that the Dazzlings are back in Equestria and their powers have been restored. Starswirl suspects that Grogar might be the one responsible before Twilight Sparkle and her friends decide that they must get the Elements of Harmony, travel to Tambelon and defeat Grogar while Starswirl and the Pillars stay behind to protect the Tree of Harmony. Tempest Shadow (Fizzlepop Berrytwist) meets Twilight outside of the Castle of Friendship and she tells her how she got back from meeting with her old friends before Princess Celestia made her the new captain of Twilight's own royal guard called, "The Friendship Guard", much to Twilight's excitement. Celestia tells Twilight that she and her friends must inform Cadence and Shining Armor of Grogar's return while she and Luna go gather reinforcements to protect Equestria and then Celestia asks Twilight to teach Courageous how to be a hero. Twilight promises not to let her mentor down before she goes to the Everfree Forest to find the Tree of Harmony to collect the Elements while her friends say goodbye to their family and friends. Courageous Heart meets up with Twilight and the others after Sunset Shimmer helps him find his cloak back at the Castle of Friendship.Category:Fan fiction